Hot-Hand Fallacy
by SomeRandomFemale
Summary: A series of one-shot's for the amazing guys from Kuroko No Basuke, featuring the OC's from Procrastination Is A Virtue. OCxVarious.


**A/N:**** This series of one-shots will be featuring the two OC's from my story ****_Procrastination is a Virtue_:Yukimura Airi and Hayakawa Azami, but each chapter will be AirixVarious. **

**First up: ShintarouxAiri~**

**Happy Reading!**

**_-SomeRandomFemale_**

* * *

In middle school they were classmates and she took immediate notice of him. His neatly bandaged fingers and strange item laying at the foot of his desk made it quite hard to not look his way, after all. They sat next to each other, because Airi had come to class the first day too late to take her precious seat in the back of the classroom.

That first day of class, the red-head found her eyes continuously glancing in her neighbors direction. When her eyes would settle on his form she would internally scold herself before looking away, an uncomfortable heat making its way onto her face.

This went on for several weeks, Airi being too distracted by Midorima's presence to listen to the teacher. Not that she would've listened to him anyway. The red-head silently prayed that the boy would never catch at him, but fate was simply not on her side.

"Yukimura-san, I'd appreciate it if you would spend all your class time staring at someone else."

That was the first time she heard his voice directed at her, it was also the first time the two made direct eye contact.

"Gomen, Midorima-kun. I'll try to be a bit more inconspicuous." The words left her mouth before her brain had time to process it.

Actually, her thoughts were in a jumbled mess in her head. She felt like she might vomit if she talked to him any longer, she really wished he wouldn't make eye contact with her. It was all just too much to take at once. So she ran. It was a good thing they were finally on their lunch break.

_KnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnB_

"I know that you are still staring during class." She couldn't help but wonder if her was always this blunt.

"I'm trying to stop." Her words came out as calm, inside she was anything but.

Her body temperature seemed to have went up, causing her to shift uncomfortable on the steps she had been walking up before he called out to her. Her face was unbearable hot, her face could possibly be blending with her hair. Her palms were becoming sweaty and clammy as they gripped tightly at her uniform skirt.

"Why are you staring in the first place?" He seemed irritated, if one took the natural frown on his face to heart.

"You're very handsome, I can't help it." She really should learn how to filter her thoughts. After speaking those words her gaze averted to the wall behind him, too embarrassed to even maintain some sort of eye contact.

Midorima coughed into his fist, drawing her attention once more. Weren't his cheeks paler before?

_KnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnB_

"When is your birthday, Yukimura-san?" She was surprised when he approached her as she gathered her things together before getting ready to leave for the day.

"September 7th." She replied, the uncomfortable heat returning to her face.

"A Virgo..." Midorima mumbled, his eyes looking dazed for a moment before his attention focused solely on her. "I will see you tomorrow then."

The next day, Airi walked towards her usually seat only to see a black headband sitting innocently on the center of her desk. Blinking in confusion, the girl picked up the hair accessory before taking her seat.

"Virgo's ranked last today according to Oha-Asa. The headband is your lucky item, I suggest you wear it." Her neighbor spoke suddenly, peering at her from the corner of his eyes.

The red-head took immediate notice of his cheeks wich were slightly pink, noticable on his pale skin.

"I didn't realize you were a horoscope freak."

That must have irritated him because his hand shot out to take back the black fabric in her hands.

"I find it cute." His cheeks were now a reddish color, which caused her lips to tug up into a smile. "Thank you, Midorima-kun. I'll treasure it."

"Don't expect me to do this everyday."

She figured her must have forgotten the last part of their conversation because he continued to bring her lucky item to school as well as informing her what ranking she received.

_KnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnB_

Slowly but surely the two began to have normal conversations, well as normal as a conversation can be with a tsundere.

"What is your favorite color Midorima-kun?" She would ask silly questions before and after class, which she was sure would annoy him.

"I don't have one." He always surprised her by answering each in a polite manner.

"I think green is a lovely color."

"...R-red is nice, but I prefer aqua." Her favorite pastime was making him blush and squirm. His tsundere tendencies drew her in like a moth to a flame.

_KnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnBKnB_

"I have a game this Sunday night." Midorima started, his back facing her but she could clearly picture the adorable blush on his face.

"I'll come cheer you on then." The red-head spoke up, saving him from the embarrassment of having to invite her himself.

That game was the first tim she had ever seen a Basketball match, it was also the first time she heard people call Teiko's starters the Generation of Miracles.

She waited for her classmate after the game, shifting from foot to foot by the time he finally emerged with the rest of Teiko's starters. When he spotted her he left his teammates side to walk towards her.

"You came." He stated, an unreadable expression on his face.

"I said I would. That was a great game, you made a lot of points." She retorted, one of her hands lightly gripping at the fabric of the sweater she wore.

He was silent for a moment before lifting one of his elegant hands to cough into his fist, something he did whenever he was flustered. Airi silently observed that his team walked off without him some time ago.

"I'll take you home." Midorima's hand shot out to close around hers in a firm grip, before he moved in the direction of a nearby train station leading her along.

The red-head's gaze dropped to their intertwined hands before moving up to the boys face, which was tinted a light pink.

"Hopefully I'll get a good night kiss from Shintarou."

"Don't patronize me, Yukimura." His mouth said one thing but his expression said another.


End file.
